A New Family
by uvegottolovemebroadway
Summary: Basically a little epilogue from Jacob's POV. I know not a very original idea, but it's a cute and short read so if you have like 20 minutes to kill... feel free or not... whatever your choice.


**AN: I don't expect this to get any views it is just a little story I wrote for how I feel the family would have continued on. I know not a very original idea, but it felt good to get back into writing because I really miss it. I am really excited about getting back on the site so if you have any bad comments, if you could put them in some sort of compliment sandwich that would be great. Now I just need to get in a few more words to put this document over 1000 words so I can get into the next little catagory, so feel free to skip this part it will just be me trying to fill up space. I promise you are not going to see any wierd secrets about some stranger you have never met online except that i am SECRETLY A MAN. I put that one in caps to draw attention, and I hope if anyone has read this whole thing you will enjoy that... I think thats about 1000 words so I am going to go! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters :( trust me if I did I would not have let Jacob wear a shirt at all ;)**

Every time I saw her brown eyes, a chill ran down my spine. I was her mortal enemy, yet I loved her. It went against all understanding, but some how we were good together, really good. I looked up at her in wolf form and she smiled a huge beautiful smile. The smile always touched my heart; it reminded me so much of her mother's.

My feelings for Bella have definitely changed through the years. I no longer loved her as a woman, but as a friend. My heart fully belonged to Reenesme Cullen and I was ready to scream it from the mountains. We have been married for almost twenty years now, and have never been happier.

For our anniversary, Alice gave us time alone for the weekend. It was beautiful here and Reenie really loved it here. Today we were going to go hunting as a couple. This always amused Reenie; she found it amazing we could eat both human and vampire food together. I guess it was a rather unique quality the two of us shared. I think that is why we work so well together. We are so similar yet different.

The family was coming back from Forks tomorrow. Bella was going to check in on her father. Charlie knew something was off, considering he was almost 70 and his daughter still looked 18, but he decided to write it off as cosmetic surgery. I guess that is the power of denial of a parent; it can defy all logic. It was for the best; I could only imagine what the other bloodsuckers would do to Charlie.

The family has grown since we last lived in Forks. Seth and Leah have both joined our strange coven/pack. Neither of them has imprinted and they did not want to stop phasing, so they followed the Cullens and I through the country. Leah and Seth both had alternative motives for joining. They believed that if they saw more of the country and lived longer, then they would have a better chance of finding their imprint. I hoped they did, I truly did, but I think their theory had some major flaws.

We are now in New York. Reenie and Leah both wanted to go, so now we are the Cullens and the Blacks. The Cullens also adopted Leah, Seth, and me, but we all went by Black. When the three of us could not decide on a name, Reenie decided that we should but it to a vote, Black won thanks the overwhelming support Reenie and Bella gave.

The family dynamic was very confusing to most people, vampires and humans alike. Carlisle and Esme adopted ten children. (Not many people could get over that part alone) Emmett and Bella were twins as where Jasper and Rosalie. Edward and Alice were siblings, not twins. Reenie and Leah were sisters. (She wanted her last name to be Black. That though always made me smile. ) Then finally Seth and I were the odd ones out, sadly we don't look alike enough to be brothers, but neither of us cared.

This lie seemed to be almost too much, but some people still believed it. It was the east coast; people did weird stuff like this all of the time. I have to say my life is pretty good, no major complaints, except that my in-laws smell gross, but after a while, you get used to it.

The Cullen's were all very accepting. Leah was still off to herself, but she seemed to bond with Rosalie on a certain level. I think it had to do with neither of them wanting this life. I got along really well with all of the Cullens, except Rosalie. However, even she is changing for the better. Don't get me wrong she is still a bitch, but a welcomed bitch. Seth is another thing entirely; no one sees him as a threat so there really was no awkward beginning for him; he and Edward immediately bonded. Emmett sees him as a little brother, Jasper and Carlisle see him as someone to teach, and Rosalie and Leah will all was see him as an annoyance, lovingly of course.

"I love you," I whispered to Reenie as I saw our big family barrel up the driveway.

"I love you," She whispered back, and I knew we would all be happy for as long as the earth will have us freaks of nature.

**AN: Hope you liked it Please comment if you have time a simple comment that says "good work" is all I want if you have time. Thank you for reading my little one shot BYE!**


End file.
